Storyline
There are many stories and storylines in our fanon Bionicle world(s), and here they are: Makuta Blood *Bionicle: Makuta Blood A Forbidden Love *A Forbidden Love: The Story of Jaller and Hahli Transbio War *Transbio War Bionicle (film series) Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest *Season 1 **The Final Battle *Season 2 **Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius **When the Fun Ends **......the Way the World Ends **Domination Organization of Darkness War *Battle for Leadership *Ceasame's Blog Season Three - Coming soon *The New Reunite *The New Reunite: The Dark Universe - Cooming soon *Evil Companions *Great Adventure - Cooming soon *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle *Stone Adventure - Cooming soon *Around the Universe in 80 Days - Cooming soon *Ceasame's Blog: Adventure of the Fallen - Cooming soon *The Secret Passage - Cooming soon HT Adventures *Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio *Alliance of the Enemies *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *War of the Clones *Invasion of Spiders of Doom *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Time in Comic Land *Quest for the Four Great Lands *The Noble Tasks *Aino's Blog Others *Death Journey- by User:Toa senko5 *Tales from Toa Senko5- by User:Toa senko5 Tehktra Nui Saga *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Matoran Adventures *Tales of Time *Running From Death *Kopak's Hunt *Visto's Blog *Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue *The Ganon Chronicles Slikra Nui Saga *Shez's Blog *Matoran Tales * The Legacy Chronicles Pre-Ignition Saga *Race of Honour *Land of the Dark Hunters *Bodyguard Destiny War *Ambush on Jydivia Irania Nui *Matoran Legends *Sword of the Great Spirit *Clash of the Titans *Karael's Blog *Karaedammergung - The War of Fates Rise of Vradok *Disciple of Evil *Kreix's Task *Vradok Returns! Resistance of Mata Nui *The Frydax Chronicles *Gartheon's Prize *Bionicle: The Final Battle Gigas Magna Storyline *War with the Kodax *Shadowlands *Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows *Revenge of the Rogue *Gigas Magna: Underworld *Gigas Magna: Rebellion *Life of a Dark Hunter *Leviathos' Blog: Servant of Evil *Leviathos' Story *Gigas Magna: Death in the Streets *Escape to Bara Magna *The Hunt for Antidax *The Dimension Chronicles *Flamu: Impending Danger *The Collection Chronicles *The Fairon Chronicles *Sea of Shadows *Trial of the Matoran *The Leviathos Chronicles *The Deception Chronicles *The Darkness Returns *The War With The Order Of Darkness *Peace Now...Or Never *Infection *The Shadows of the World *Eternal Darkness *Leviathos: Dark Rendezvous *Fall of the Glatorian *The Last Apocalypse/The Last Apocalypse Animated *Shadow Journey *Noriks Tale Paradox of the Abyssmal Saga *Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity *Legacy of the Sands *Crossroads of Shadow *Choices Doom War *Toa Vs. hunters *Saga of insanity *Zaeron's Blog Atax Nui Saga *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *A Chance for Redemption Author's Hangout Stories *Altronia Continuity Antony's Hidden Chronicles A Chronicle of Three Matoran *Mountains of Mystery Legends of Zora Magna *Village of Silver The Karda Nui Tales *Life In Karda Nui Sands of Stories *Season 1 - The Beginning Vela Nui *The Past Hurts *Bionicle Restoration 1: Destructive Thoughts *Bionicle Restoration 2: Nui's End, Coming soon! The Tale of the Toa Ark The Adventures Begins-(Coming Soon) Makur the Rebel *Rebel's Count *The Rebel and the Underground *The Night *Makur Lives *A New Beginning *Makur vs. Tapio *Makur's Revenge *Makur's Existence *Makur's Return *Makur Goes to Prison *Makur X *Makur's Battle Camp *Makur Dies The Zypvera Saga *The Great Storm (Story) The Arthidex Chronicles * Dark Soldiers: Dark Resurrection * Dark Soldiers: The Dark War * The Dark War: First Light * Second Light * Second Light: The Bearucrats * Trinuma: Agent of the Order * Agents of the Order * Agents of the Order 2 * Agents of the Dark Hunters * Lesovikk's Journey Other Stories *The Spirit of the Blue Planet *Against the Dark *The Spiffy Chronicles *Death Journey- By User:Toa senko5 Matoran Universe Saga *Dirty Money *52 Days of Night *Sworn to Duty *The Darkness in Life *Matoran tales *The Legend of the First Bionicle - Coming very soon *Alone and Behind... *Render's Blog *Revenge is Key *Ceasame's Blog *Kevtho's Story *EOJ *Stories around the campfire *The Hydros Chronicles *Magical Journey *The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories *Lycan Chronicles *The new Metru Chronicles *Toa nuva blog *Hodoka's Blog *Jalleronicle *Klakk's Blog *Makuta jorafix's blog *Ghuthlin Blog *Pacifier guy's blog *Toa Dekea Kynika Blog *Bazuka's blog *Support's Blog *Wars of Li-Nui Book 2, Destral *Opehri's Blog *Toa of Fire (story) *Legend of Lesovikk *Spanning the Stars *the toa axalara story 1 *Miu Nui: The Early History The Tragic Tale of the City of Dreams. *Makuta Missions *toa maxio(series) *Toa Shadow Story *Anti Nuva Saga *Tales of the Toa Mystrya *Fight to The Finish *CL88 Comix: The Movie, The Game *Torongo Nui Chronicles *Regin of fear *The Battle For The Blade *Return of Mata Nui *Fall of Darkness *''The Jareroden Saga'' Bara Magna Saga *Outcast of the Sands *Glatorian Academy *The Guardians of Bara Magna *Sands of Bara Magna *Gresh's blog *The Agori Arena *Ceasame's Blog Season Two *Diggo, Fighter for Gresh *Hydros' the early years *Undergrounds of New Metru Nui - Coming soon *Bone Hunter Invasion - Coming soon *The Legendary Glatorian - Coming soon *The Arena *Glatorian Arena *Glatorian Series *Tales of the Arena *Mission of Light - Coming soon *Guardian of the Sand Seas *Life In Bara Magna *Sands of Silence *when 2 worlds collide Collections *Bio-Tales *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *Dark Missions *Legend of Lhii *Tales of the Toa Mystrya *Battle for Leadership: The Untold Happenings - Coming soon *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui 2 - Coming soon *The Vavorkx Chronicles *The Cronicles of Camaot Tales of the Nightshade Empire Nui magna saga Bionicle: Rise of Apocalypse Circle of Shadows-more battles than ever before. circle of shadows is action packed! Teridax's Revenge The end is upon us... He is coming... soon. Reign of the League Universe Storyline *Resistance Missions(Half-Canon) Serials *Guardians of Evil Deilfa Nui *Deilfa Nui Tales Sweet, Sweet Revenge Storyline *Sweet, Sweet Revenge *A Chance for Redemption *Makuta Tales Bionicle Legacy Project Storyline *A Tattered Legacy Category:Stories Category:Toa Category:Storyline